


Reassurance

by Wormsfan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormsfan/pseuds/Wormsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose feels left out after her little brother Hugo is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I wrote it about three years ago, when I was listening to a certain song and got a cute image in my mind of Ron and Rosie. I don't own the Weasley family, I just love them so much that I wanted to write about them!

Hermione smiled down at Hugo, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She turned to walk out of the room, when two-year-old Rose burst in, yelling "Mummy!" Hermione glanced at her. "Shhh, darling, your brother's sleeping. We mustn't wake him."

Rose frowned. For weeks her parents had been telling her not to wake the baby and to be careful around him. She was tired of that and wanted them all to herself again. Her face crumbled as she ran out of the room.

Ron walked into the living room, and was surprised to see his daughter sitting there with her arms wrapped around Crookshanks, the family's cat, sobbing into his fur. Ron sat next to her and stroked her hair. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, concerned.

"Nobody wikes me anymore."

"That's not true. We love you!"

"You wuv Hugo more."

Ron sighed. He'd figured this would happen. "We have to spend a lot of time with him, that's true. He's too young to look after himself, so we have to do everything for him. It has nothing to do with loving him more than you. We love you both the same."

Rose looked up at him. "Weally?"

"Really." Ron smiled.

Rose loosened her grip on Crookshanks, who bolted out of the room. "Hugo doesn't do anyfing. He's boring."

Ron chuckled. "He's too little right now, but he'll be able to play with you before you know it. And since you're older than him you can teach him all sorts of things!"

Rose grinned and climbed into his lap. "I wuv you, Daddy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Rosie." Then he got an idea. He pointed his wand at the CD player. "Canto!" The CD player turned on, and "Baby Face", a song by the Muggle singer Little Richard came on.

Rose shrieked with delight, her red curls bouncing as Ron danced around the room with her in his arms.

"Baby face, you've got the cutest little baby face…" Ron sang, grinning goofily at her. Neither of them noticed Hermione, who was standing in the door, watching them and smiling.

Hermione walked over to them and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, love. You seemed to know exactly what to do in this situation. I wouldn't have known how to handle it."

"Well, I've had to deal with sibling rivalry too. I know how tough it can be." He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a group hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just the three of them. Rose sighed happily, feeling loved.


End file.
